


Worth Every Penny

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in whcih there is no Stargate program, Jack and Sam are a couple living together in Washington DC.  And um, slavery is legal.  Sam brings Jack home a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Every Penny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



“Jack?” She gestured for the handlers to bring her present into the hall as she scanned up the stairs, then down the hall. “Darling, are you here?”

“Yeah, be down in a minute.”

She smiled and turned back to look over the newest addition to their house. They had been settled into the place for nearly a year, but no matter how much they had worked to make it a home, something had been missing. They had talked about getting a domestic, someone to help them keep the place tidy and take care of their personal needs, but until she passed the trader on the floor of the exchange, she hadn’t really considered something like this.

“Thank you, I’ll take him from here.” She said, taking the leather leash from the handler. “Relay my thanks to your employer. “ She could hear Jack on the stairs now, and shifted to stand next to her surprise, her hand combing through his hair soothingly.

Jack stopped half way down the stairs, his smile frozen as he looked at her, then at the man kneeling beside her. His eyes came back to hers, full of question and she grinned, tugging a little on the leash to get him to look up. “Jack, this is Daniel. Happy Birthday.”

He raised an eyebrow and came down the remaining stairs, crossing to them. One hand cupped to Daniel’s chin, tilting his head back. “My birthday isn’t for another two weeks.”

She rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. “I know. But I’ll be at that conference in Berlin. I thought we could celebrate early.” She licked at his lips. “And then, he can keep you company while I’m gone.”

“I like the way you think, Dr. Carter.” His hand snaked around her back, pulling her closer. His mouth closed over hers, his tongue caressing hers. “Is he trained?”

She pulled back, smirking. “Oh, yes. The trader I bought him from said he can cook and clean.” She tugged on the leash, drawing him close, her hand cupping to the back of Daniel’s head as she guided him to Jack’s groin. She didn’t have to watch to know that he was doing something Jack liked. She heard his zipper, watched Jack’s face.

Daniel looked up, first at Jack, then at her, his eyes checking in, making sure he was doing the right thing. His restraint heavy hands lifted, easing Jack’s cock out of his uniform pants. He licked around the head as Sam dropped the leash and moved behind Jack, easing his jacket off and tossing it toward the stairs.

“Door.” Jack gasped as Daniel took his cock full into his mouth. Sam nodded and moved to lock the front door. When she turned back, Jack was gathering up the leash and heading down the hall, toward the living room, his cock bobbing in front of him as he led Daniel.

Sam followed, watching Jack pop the button on his pants and letting them fall to the floor before he fell back onto the couch, laying back with one foot still on the floor, his hand on the leash, dragging Daniel in closer. Daniel smiled as he neared Jack’s cock, his hands moving to steady it while he licked his lips and turned his head.

She watched as Daniel licked up the side of Jack’s cock, then around the head and down to his balls, his hand moving out of his way without letting go. He opened his mouth and closed his lips around the head, and judging from the look on Jack’s face he was doing something good.

“The guy I bought him from said he had great oral skills.” Sam said, unbuttoning her blouse and sliding out of her shoes.

“Fuck.” Jack responded as Daniel’s mouth moved down his length slowly. “You can say that again.”

She grinned, her fingers unbuttoning her skirt and pushing it down. “Said his tongue was positively sinful.”

Jack’s hand cupped to the back of Daniel’s head as he bobbed up and down the length of Jack’s cock. Sam’s body hummed in response, her panties already wet with her own desire, watching as Daniel shifted.

“Maybe you should come find out.” Jack said, crooking a finger at her.

Sam really didn’t need more in way of invitation, pushing her panties down as Jack’s fingers curled in Daniel’s hair and tugged him up. His free hand held his cock in place while he pulled on Daniel and Daniel only took a second to understand what Jack wanted. Sam moved closer as Jack shifted on the couch, making room for her as Daniel climbed up, straddling over Jack.

“Hold on.” Jack grunted, fumbling in the drawer of the end table for the lube they’d left there after a dinner party had turned into a bit more a few weeks before, squirting it onto his fingers and coating his dick, then shoving two of those slick fingers into Daniel’s ass.

Sam’s hand slid down her belly, two of her own fingers sliding into her pussy, then out to rub around her clit with the slick of her wetness. She bit her lip as Jack guided his cock up into Daniel, watching Daniel’s face tense, then relax. His mouth dropped open as he took all of Jack into him, then lifted up and sank back down. Sam took that as her cue to move in, laying back on the other end of the couch, her foot up along the back, her fingers still playing with her clit, at least until Daniel’s head bowed and the heat of his breath sent shivers down her spine.

Her hands lifted to his hair as his tongue found its way along her folds, down into her wetness, then back up to her clit. Her first orgasm wasn’t too far away, she’d been thinking about this since she signed for the transaction and he wasn’t disappointing.

His tongue moved through her slit, pressing into her, joined by a finger, then two before it slipped back up to move over her clit, flicking over it quickly and repeatedly until she was pushing up against him and coming.

Jack chuckled and she looked up at him, at his big hands holding Daniel down so that his cock was deep inside him, his smile crooked as he watched her. “Sinful?”

Her eyes rolled back as Daniel licked up her leaking juices and returned his attention to her clit. She felt the minute Jack’s hands released Daniel’s hips and he resumed rocking on Jack’s cock, setting up a rhythm between Jack’s cock and her pussy that had her rocking down against his fingers inside her, panting as he sucked her clit.

The couch shuddered as Jack flexed his legs and shoved his hips up. Daniel grunted, his head falling against her thigh, his breath hot against her skin. Jack moved back, pulling his legs back so that he could kneel behind Daniel, pulling Daniel back onto his cock.

For a moment, Daniel didn’t move, just held on to her thighs as Jack slammed into him over and over again. Then Jack’s hand found Daniel’s head and guided him back to her pussy. “I want to watch her come again.” Jack said, his voice deep.

Daniel’s tongue flicked over her clit and Sam’s hips hitched, her hands tightening in his hair. His fingers moved inside her and one thumb found her clit, pressing and rubbing, his tongue filling in every few strokes until she was circling a second orgasm.

Jack wasn’t far behind her, his face tight as he held Daniel’s hips and fucked into him. Sam yelled as it hit. Daniel’s fingers and tongue didn’t slow down at all, pushing her farther and farther over the edge until Jack’s voice joined hers and the smell of come filled the air.

Daniel might have continued if she hadn’t tugged on his hair to lift his head. Jack grinned at her, his hand caressing down Daniel’s sweaty back. “Nice present.”

She laughed, nodding. “I thought you’d like him.” She snapped her fingers and Daniel instantly climbed off the couch to kneel beside it, looking up at her expectantly, his face shiny with wetness.

“You mean, you thought you’d like him.” Jack corrected, crawling across the space Daniel had just vacated to kiss her.

“Well, that too,” she agreed, one hand sliding down to her throbbing clit.

“He’s pretty.” Jack said, laying against her, one hand reaching out to caress Daniel’s face.

“It’s those eyes.” Sam offered.

“His ass is nice.” Jack added.

Daniel looked away, a light flush coming to his skin.

Sam grinned and kissed him. “We should get him settled. Maybe have Janet and Cameron over for dinner?”

“Not yet. I don’t want to share.” Jack said. “He’s my birthday present, after all.”

“That he is. All yours. Except for how I paid for him.” Sam kissed him again, then sat up. “I’ll get the servant’s quarters ready. You show him to the bathroom so he can get cleaned up.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jack said, reaching for Daniel’s leash. “You heard her, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Sam watched them go, then pulled her panties back on and picked up the rest of her clothes. She hadn’t planned on buying a slave when she left the house that morning, but she was certainly glad she had. It had been a long time since Jack had enjoyed himself that fully and the sparkle in his eye was worth every single penny.


End file.
